


Knock Knock

by Oriviurr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "oh hi its the middle of the night lets watch a movie, "sure why not", Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Meaningless Fluff, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, literally about 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriviurr/pseuds/Oriviurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't like Karkat had anything better to do than watch John's dumb thing anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah im really tired but cant sleep idk

“John. What.”

He grins obnoxiously, holding the box (Still in plastic. What a-) up. It’s obscene, bright neon covers surrounding some awful actor that you can’t recall the name of and are honestly glad you do not remember the name of. His glasses are falling down his nose slightly, and it makes you twitch. You reach up and push them back.

“I repeat. What.” You’re getting angry now. His grin just widens.

“Dude  _okay_ , I know you don’t usually like these things-”

“I don’t”

“-And I  _know_  it’s three AM-”

“Yeah, it really is.”

“-But I was thinking-”

“Do go on.”

“-You know what I should do! Have a movie night with my favourite mora-thingy!”

“Moirail.”

“So-o I came straight here with my favourite movie and we should really watch it together because I love you alsoDaveandTerezitookthecouch.”

Sighing, you scratch behind your ear and turn around, marching into your recreation block. You don’t have anything better to do, you guess. You leave the door open, and he seems intelligent enough to follow.

“Is that a new poster?”

You ignore him in favour of turning on your DVD player. “Put it in.”

There’s a two second pause, and you twist your head and look at him strangely. He’s blushing. “What?”

Catching himself, he breathes in and collapses in a cross-legged position, handing you the DVD. “ _Nothing_.” You roll your eyes and place the plastic into the DVD player. Such inferior technology.

When you turn back around, he’s shrugged off his shoes and is grinning happily at the opening credits. You push yourself to sit beside him. “What’s this even about?”

“Uhhhhh leprechauns I think?”

“Oh holy Mothergrub.”

“Don’t make me bring up the She’s the Man fanfiction.”

You love John Egbert, but that love does not extend as far as his taste in movies.

(Also that was  _one_  drabble  _and_  he wrote a City of Angels multichap. Talk about the pot taking the kettle on a hate date.)


End file.
